yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 016
"Shadi's Challenge" is the sixteenth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in volume 3 of the tankōbon and volume 2 of the bunkoban. Summary Shadi watches as Yugi and his friends try to stop Professor Yoshimori from choking Jonouchi. Yoshimori's strength is too much for the gang, making them unable to move his arms. Yugi starts to wonder if Shadi brainwashed him. Thinking to himself, Shadi says that he has redecorated Yoshimori's soul room, making him his puppet and giving him one motive; to make Yugi's friends suffer. This should be enough to push Yugi's heart to the limit and when Yugi is out of options, his other self should awake. He had planned to leave the country after punishing Kanekura and Yoshimori, but after his encounter with the other Yugi, he has the feeling of defeat smoldering in his heart and cannot leave the country with those embers still burning. hits Yoshimori with the globe.]] Jonouchi starts to lose consciousness. Panicked, Anzu looks around the room for something to help. She grabs a globe and asks the professor to forgive her before walloping him in the face with it, knocking out three of his teeth. Yoshimori loses his grip as he falls back. Jonouchi gasps and begins to recover his breath. Yugi checks on him, while Anzu and Sugoroku are worried about the professor. Yoshimori stands up and dashes towards them, still possessed. Jonouchi gets everyone to split up. Shadi watches the ordeal and realizes possessing the professor will not be enough; he will need to enter the soul of another person here and turn them into a puppet too. He holds up the Millennium Key behind Anzu and uses it to enter her soul room. , inside Anzu's soul room.]] Inside Anzu's soul room, Shadi finds the walls are like mirrors, making it like a dance studio. Since mirrors reflect one's own image, Shadi interprets this as a symbol of confidence or pride, so Anzu has beliefs. He says she also has dreams as he spots a picture of The Statue of Liberty, with a dance shoe in one arm and a fast food drink in another. He spots a picture of a man with no face, but says it means nothing to him. He thinks Anzu is easy to like, but the redecoration must proceed since he wants to push Yugi to his limit. However he will not turn her into a pitiful puppet like Yoshimori, but will make her a pretty doll with no voice or memories. He then performs his "Marionette Design". Professor Yoshimori makes a run for Jonouchi, but Sugoroku stands between them and asks the professor what is going on and tries to remind him that they are friends. The professor punches Sugoroku away, knocking him into a bookshelf and causing him to fall unconscious. Jonouchi starts to worry that it is only a matter of time before the zombie professor gets Yugi and Anzu too. He starts making gestures at the professor to divert his attention. Once the professor focuses on Jonouchi, he runs out the room, drawing the professor away from the others. Yugi calls after Jonouchi, but Shadi calls Yugi back. He tells Yugi that he has a good friend, as Jonouchi is willing to sacrifice himself to save them. Yugi turns and sees Shadi with Anzu, who is standing motionless next to him. Shadi says that she is a good friend as well. Yugi asks what he did to her. Shadi explains that he redecorated her soul room. She is now unable to think or speak and cannot move without Shadi's will. He encourages Yugi to let himself be overcome by anger and sorrow and call the other Yugi forth. Meanwhile, Jonouchi is still running from the professor, who has no trouble keeping up. Jonouchi smirks that that is not a problem as he is not trying to get away. He has drawn the professor far away from Yugi and the others and is now ready to fight back. After rushing past the next corner, Jonouchi turns and punches the professor in the face, as he comes around. The professor is thrown back and loses some more teeth. Jonouchi goes over to check on him, thinking the hit should have turned him back to normal. However the professor gets up, still zombie-like and chases after Jonouchi, who cannot understand why that did not work. Back in the lab, Shadi lists the negative feelings Yugi is experiencing and says that the other Yugi is standing on the other side of his emotions, like a runner waiting for the handoff in a relay. He asks Yugi to listen as his next words will be the trigger; "If I ordered this girl to die... she would die!". With that the Millennium Puzzle activates and Shadi stares in anticipation as Dark Yugi emerges, taking control of Yugi's body. He shouts out Shadi's name. In return, Shadi greets the "Yugi within Yugi" for the first time in this world and informs him that the second stage of their game can now begin. Appearances Debuts are in bold. Anime adaption Episode 6 of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (Toei anime)|Toei Yu-Gi-Oh! anime]], is based on Duels 15 to 20 of the manga. The differences it contained from this chapter were: * Yoshimori has much less involvement as he was hospitalized after Shadi knocked him out a window. * Sugoroku had less involvement as he stayed visiting Yoshimori in the hospital for the night. * Shadi faced Yugi at Domino High School, instead of Domino University. * Honda was possessed by Shadi instead of Yoshimori. He chased both Jonouchi and Miho, but did not attempt to strangle Jonouchi or get hit by Anzu. * Shadi remembering his loss to Dark Yugi was shown when he watched Yugi and his friends leaving the hospital after visiting Professor Yoshimori. * Anzu was possessed much earlier and used by Shadi to put Yugi in danger various times at school, in an attempt to draw out the other Yugi.